


Every Song Must End

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Series: Ten Years of River Song [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, The Tenth Anniversary of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: River was left with a yawning chasm within her where he used to be. It was dragging at her, begging for him back to fill it once more. But she knew it wasn't to be.





	Every Song Must End

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years since Forrest of the Dead.
> 
> Ten years since River Song died...

At first, all was quiet. The dust fell silently, weaving through the air, only noticeable in the sunbeams and on every surface where it's kind conglomerated.

Nothing else moved or disturbed the room in any way, until a flash of blue lightning appeared in the air. It faded to reveal Professor River Song's melancholy form standing there, all alone.

No. Melancholy was the wrong word. Devastated fitted better.

She was utterly, hopelessly devastated.

River numbly crossed the untidy room and seated herself in the worn, blue chair usually reserved for the Doctor. Her hands clenched tight on the arms, so hard she could feel the fabric protest through her nails. Tears rimmed her red eyes, eyes so red that you would've thought she'd been crying a lot that day. She had.

Her face was as pale as her mothers, and her usually manic hair drooped like it too felt her loss. So she clung onto his chair like her life depended on it. Because it was _his,_ it was like she was still holding onto him. It was like she could wish the morning not to have come into being.

But no, her surroundings remained those of her rooms at Luna, and the sun remained risen at home on Darillium.

River had suggested the idea of 'chasing the moon', following it across the surface of their new world so it always remained night. He had smiled a sad smile, like the ones he could never understand on her face, and told her that that would've been lovely. But then they'd never have left and that would've been disastrous for their timelines. Her idea was never mentioned again.

But she was very grateful for the time they _did_ manage to share. Those years on Darillium begot some of the best memories she had, and every one of them was precious to her.

Now, though, she was left with a yawning chasm within her where he used to be. It was dragging at her, begging for him back to fill it once more. But she knew it wasn't to be.

Oh, how she regretted not spending more time with him before Darillium. All those days wasted hunting evil creatures and aiding revolutions without him, when he could've been by her side. She always thought she shouldn't call, he wouldn't approve - which was right because he wouldn't have, and wrong because he wouldn't have minded that much. Now she knew he'd just have wanted to spend that time with her.

And now he was gone. Gone forever. All she had left were some of his things, the memories, and his clothes on her back.

And all of it hurt.

 

 

River prepared to slot the two wires together and end her life.

Luckily, she hadn't been mourning her Doctor for very long. She hadn't had long to wait.

Her mother had always been confused by her admission that the Doctor not knowing her could be worse than her own death. If she knew, she may have understood. Because after her time with him was over, death would be a mercy.

And River was prepared to accept that mercy now.

The Doctor was on the floor before her, tears in his eyes, begging for her to stop. He didn't know what he was asking of her. She would not give up the one thing that made her life worth living.

As she put the two wires together, she felt the Doctor's clothes, that she was wearing under her suit, move against her skin. And she smiled, because it felt like her Doctor was with her as she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
